Even in Death
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: Two lovers together forever... even in death. Songfic, oneshot. 'Even in Death' by Evanescence. LVHP mentioned.


**Even in Death**

by BEWD Sorcerer

_**Disclaimer:** I own only my own brain! ... which is being eaten by a spider... and I don't own the spider. Whatever mad scientist that developed Spider Solitaire owns the spider. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters therin._

_**AN**: Spider Solitaire and Evanescence songs are eating my brain. The spider-eating-brains reminds me of Endling's Little Miss Muffet. You should go see Endling's EverAfter series on Deviantart. He rocks._

_Set to 'Even in Death' by Evanescence. I just know that someone's going to say that it's OOC for Voldemort and I agree, but I just got hit with the funniest vision of Voldemort doing a little offended sniff and stating, "I can be romantic when I want," as if he couldn't be romantic to save his life. XP Sorry, that's just me._

The night was cool and had a beautiful full moon lighting the soft earth. It would have been a lovely night if not for the battle being waged on the mostly flat, grassy field.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A hush falls over the battlefield.

The Final Battle has come to an end with Harry Potter standing over the dead body of Lord Voldemort, just as everyone thought would happen. Death Eaters, those that have survived thus far, either start shooting curses and hexes of desperately, denying the fall of their lord or running like Hell. The Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors are ecstatic in their actions now. Hope for the Wizarding World has been firmly established.

The Dark Lord is dead, killed by the boy as stated in the Prophesy.

What they haven't noticed is that the Boy-Who-Lived hasn't moved since the shout of the Killing Curse. Only once all the Death Eaters have been caught or killed do they notice. He stands on the hill where he had met with the Dark Lord amidst the battle, head down, barely breathing.

His two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, rush to his side as he drops to his knees beside the body of the most feared Dark Lord. They enquire as to what the matter is, but receive no answer.

His eyes are hidden by his hair that has become all the wilder when he grew it out for Him. He is soaked in blood.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione can tell that something's not quite right. Why isn't Harry happy? Yes, he had to kill someone, but now everything was going to be better.

Harry shakes his head, so confused. What's going on?

"Harry, mate, you did it! He's dead! No more hiding from the psychotic snake bastard!" Ron is ecstatic, letting himself do a little dance to show how happy he is. Why isn't Harry this happy? Why does he seem so confused and sad?

"What are you talking about? He's not de-" He stops, looking down at the motionless body. That's not right. What's happening?

"Of course he's dead, Harry! You killed him! Avada Kedavra'd him good!" Ron cheered, a few of the captured Death Eaters wailed, struggling. Harry's face was slack in disbelief.

"What are you on about? He's just trying to pull a fast one on me, see?" Harry leans forward to shake Voldemort's shoulder. "Hey, I'm not that stupid. Quit playing around. I'm sure you're upset that you lost, but pouting isn't going to make you feel any better. Oi!" He finally rolls the corpse over, then stares into lifeless red eyes.

"Harry?" She's frightened for her friend. He seems to be losing it as he grabs the front of Voldemort's robes and starts shaking him violently. A strange mist appeared around the top of the hill, but others could still see.

"HEY! I'm talking to you! Snap out of it!" His voice has gained a hysterical edge as he continues. "I said snap out of it!" Ron grasps his shoulder and Harry turns on him. "Alright, jokes over. What's going on?" He turns back to Voldemort, poking the thin chest. "You think you're funny, do you? I can still hear you, dumbass. Think I'd forget about that? Idiot. Quit fucking around."

There was a pause as all the blood drained out of his face.

"No, you're lying. You're not dead. I can still hear you." Professor McGonagall and some of the other members of the Order were ushering the stunned Aurors away. He seemed to be thinking, emotions flashing over his face so quick that anyone watching could barely recognize them before they changed. The mist swirled, condensing around Harry before melting into him. Harry squirmed a little then mumbled, "Bastard, you're crazy," as he fell backwards in a dead faint.

After sleeping for a week only to wake up in St. Mungo's and then appeasing the doctors by staying another week Harry was finally allowed to leave. His apartment had been cleaned and organized, no doubt Hermione's work, and he sighed exasperatedly when he saw the stacks of fan mail and mountains candy wrappers that had most likely been Ron's work.

Dumping his bag by the door, he turns the radio on and plops down on the sofa. The announcer is going on about some band before one of said band's songs starts playing.

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

The first line makes him jerk up, staring unseeing at the radio. What's the chance that this song would be playing?

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

It's insane. Something within him that's not exactly him stirs, listening just as he is.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

The memory of the battlefield is fresh in his mind, seeing the silvery light shining on Voldemort's corpse.

_It leads me to where you lay_

How could this song, out of all the songs being constantly on the radio, have been playing just as he got home. He didn't remember ever hearing it before now.

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_  
Something within him stirs, listening, then chuckles, wrapping non-corporeal arms around him.

_I will stay forever here with you_  
**:This must be our song…:**

_My love  
_**:Yes, it must be.:**

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

**:I'll be here as long as you are, kitten.:**

_Even in death our love goes on_  
**:I know… I just wish you didn't have to die.:**

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

'Mione and Ron are here again. They say they're worried because he hasn't been as social as he used to be. They say he's becoming a recluse and that it's not healthy. Voldemort scoffs at them, but they don't know. They only know that something changed the moment Voldemort died.

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

Maybe he should join his love. Then they wouldn't worry and he'd be back with Him.

_They don't know you can't leave me_

Finally they figured it out and now there are all sorts of people trying to draw him out, either to try to talk him into having himself exorcised or put in a mental institution. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken aloud even if they thought they had been alone.

_They don't hear you singing to me_

The others have come. Apparently the Minister of Magic wants to assure the Wizarding World that Voldemort will never try to take over again, even if he has to kill the Chosen One, who defeated Voldemort in the first place. Harry is unconcerned. Maybe they'd send him to be with his love.

_I will stay forever here with you_

But, no, they just locked him away. The Wizarding World wouldn't allow its Savior to die just yet. Harry is still unconcerned; he has Voldemort there for company.

_My love_

So despite 'Mione and Ron's fits, he stays in the small room with the warding even Dumbledore couldn't have gotten through, if he had lived.

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

He's never alone and this is what finally calms 'Mione and Ron once they've talked to Harry. They're told of Voldemort's reasoning for staying with Harry and they have no choice but to accept it, especially when Harry needs it so badly.

_Even in death our love goes on_  
It has becoming a little wearing and Harry just wishes it to end so he could join his love. Being stared at all day by the visitors come to see the insane Savior has become annoying and Voldemort is becoming more insistent.

**:Join me and be free, love.:**

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Harry learned wandless magic before the end of the War and it has never been so useful as now.

Seems the wards weren't strong enough to hold in Harry Potter. He slips through them and disables the alarms. Then he goes to the graveyard where he had buried Voldemort. The grave is dug up by magic and he slips down beside his lover's corpse, re-piling the dirt on top of the coffin. There is a moment of silence, then a murmur and a flash of green light that no one could ever possibly see.

_People die, but real love is forever._

Safe in his arms once again; they are at peace.

_**END**_

_AN: I'm not very good at song fics, but I hope this isn't too bad._

_**Random Fact:** Apparently Orion's left shoulder is Bellatrix or "Warrioress" (right if you're looking at it) and the right shoulder is Betlejuice or "Armpit of the Mighty One", but I already knew that. Funny what you find out when your mom's obsessed with useless bits of information. .;;_


End file.
